Systematic gathering of statistics from co-operating agencies. Record keeping system now in operation also provides up to date detailed information about individual clients, ie. Age, sex, marital status, employment, referral sources assessment action taken and other data to insure continuing care responsibility and knowledge of what is happening in the program effort to help the alcoholic and his family. We are in the process of started a recovery center and are now remodeling an old jail building. We have a wood stove and coffee in waiting room which draws people all day. Sometime we have about 93 persons a week who comes in for visit and other business. Also in summer vacation we are busy with recreation programs at the Tribal Summer Youth Camps, and in school giving lecture and other information about alcoholism within the community.